


菠萝

by chelly2797



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelly2797/pseuds/chelly2797





	菠萝

“学长学长！你什么时候回来的呀！”  
“肖学长我们好想你啊！你来找谁呀！”  
………  
叽叽喳喳的女孩们像一群小云雀，将人群中的肖战簇拥，来不及回话的肖战只能点头示意，目光匆匆掠过一个个娇嫩脸庞。他的眼珠像两颗轻盈的葡萄在眼波中浮起，这使他随便看人一眼都是一种颇感兴趣的凝视和有所倾心的关注。  
王一博远远的便看见肖战，急不可待地想结束训练。风吹的肖战衬衫衣角翩飞，隐隐约约勾勒出少年精瘦腰肢，校裤紧紧包裹浑圆屁股，紧贴的布料勾出令人遐想幅度。王一博边运球边得意，看着人群中显眼的肖战，暗自想：还是我老婆好看，穿麻袋都好看。  
……  
刚开学的高一生都没见过肖战，只是隐约听过关于他同性传言。  
“操，这婊子真骚，屁股被操圆的吧。”  
“走后门的婊子能不水灵吗，不知道一夜多少钱。”  
“嘿嘿，你去试试！”  
神情猥琐的高中男生凑在一起对肖战肆意妄想，发出下流的哄笑，撺掇着彼此去搭讪。王一博本来解了发带提前离开，听到那处的恶心调笑，抄起篮球狠狠砸到为首的男生身上。骤然被砸痛的男生暴起，怒气汹汹地转头吼，一见到是王一博，鹌鹑般缩起脑袋道歉。  
“滚。”王一博淡淡瞥了一眼转头就走。  
……  
匆匆洗完胡乱披件衬衫就去肖战，湿漉漉的发梢还在断断续续滴水，他烦躁地抹上去一把推开更衣室门。  
肖战一转头见到的便是王一博这副气喘吁吁衣衫凌乱的出浴图，笑得手里冰棍儿都拿不稳，黄澄澄的菠萝棒冰冒出阵阵凉气，顺着木棍流下甜津津的汁水，悄悄淌了肖战满手。  
“你怎么那么急呀？”“什么时候回来的。”几乎是同时开口，王一博等不及平息剧烈运动后的呼吸，冲过去抱住肖战。肖战吓得举高了胳膊，大叫着推他： “哎哎哎！你慢点，这水都滴我身上了。”  
王一博深重喘息，松开他借着肖战的手，三两口吞下棒冰吻上去。冰块还未融尽，他便着急捏住肖战的下巴颏唇舌交缠，咬住柔软小舌吻得难舍难分，怎么亲都不够。肖战鼻音软绵，小声地喘，双手难耐地勾住王一博脖颈往下压，清亮眼眸浸上一层水汽，更显勾人。凉丝丝的甜意在两人温热口齿间化开，来不及吞咽的口水都混着一股子菠萝香甜。肖战情不自禁仰头，半露兔牙，被王一博顶着上颚快亲到窒息，他脸色潮红软绵绵地推王一博，王一博这才移开唇齿放他喘息，转而咬住他下唇的小痣细细舔磨。  
…

少年人重欲，尤其是刚开了荤的高中生，一次尝到甜头后便如同得了瘾，每日都要翻云覆雨一番。而且王一博在性事上向来粗暴，肖战又乐意纵容，被操射操尿都常有的事。少年柔软身躯被调教的淫乱熟透，几个月内嫩白乳肉被玩得鼓起小山包，比少女刚发育的初乳都大，两颗红豆似的乳粒被王一博又捏又咬，粉嫩乳晕肿得嫣红软大。底下性器稍稍一碰便会湿哒哒流水，后穴里软肉艳红，一日不操干便翕合淌水想吞进男人阳物。集训临走前，肖战在画室门口抱着王一博又啃又咬，红着眼睛撒娇舍不得。王一博紧紧托住娇气包的小屁股发了狠亲，直把人亲得腻出哭腔膝窝打颤。温存完后抱着肖战替他整理蹭歪的贝雷帽，拇指揩小兔子红通通眼角，又在耳边叫了几声宝宝要来不及了才把他送进门里。

……  
半个月不见实在是折磨这对小情侣。肖战把王一博推到长椅，自己翻身坐在他大腿上，眼尾上挑颤着泪湿的睫毛吻他额头。脸挨着脸，王一博几乎能感到他眨动的睫毛在脸颊上引起柳絮扑面般的茸茸感觉，像只精巧蝴蝶在心口扇动翅膀。肖战顺着王一博高挺的鼻、吞咽滚动的喉结一路虔诚吻下，含住锁骨上方的小痣细细咬磨，灵巧小舌舔去腹肌未擦干的水珠，微微抬眼，盈水的眼眸满是春情。王一博克制不住的吞咽口水深重喘息，单手摁着肖战脑袋往身下引。肖战双手伸进他宽松的运动裤，柔软小手狡黠地捏住性器前端。  
“等等嘛，崽崽怎么那么急啊～”肖战说完就矮下身扒掉王一博内裤，粗长的性器“啪”地弹在他脸侧，留下一道湿漉漉的水痕。他熟练的张开嘴含住性器前端，粗糙舌瘫反复刮擦柔嫩伞状。王一博爽得低喘，更用力地摁他后脑把性器往炙热口腔送。肖战小嘴被撑大，猫叫似的呜呜喘，粗长性器在他脸侧顶出一个凸起，含不住的津水淌了满下巴。肖战吐出性器，嫩红小舌从根部一路舔到顶端，来回几次，再深深含入直到柔软喉部，猛一吸，双手揉捏囊袋，浊浊白液顿时射了满嘴。王一博来不及捏肖战嘴让他吐出来，他便喉结一滚尽数吞下，连嘴角挂着的都伸出小舌舔净。  
“老公，你好腥哦，要多吃菠萝～”  
王一博抱起肖战一巴掌打在他浑圆屁股上，“怎么出门半个月那么骚？”  
肖战翘着屁股蹭他大手，“老公～你再摸摸～”  
王一博隔着裤子仔细揉他翘臀，竟没摸到内裤痕迹，“操！你这骚货！不穿内裤出来勾引谁啊！”，肖战又被狠狠打了几下屁股。  
娇气包委屈的撅嘴，自己扒下裤子小声的说：“你瞎说，我穿了……”  
王一博一看到肖战脱下裤子的春景，气血直往脑袋涌，这还不如不穿！——少女的蕾丝内裤紧紧包裹住肖战肥嫩臀部，边缘的蕾丝勒的细嫩大腿根发红留痕，前边窄窄的布料包裹不住勃起性器，顶端流的水洇湿一片。肖战见王一博许久没动静，红着眼眶转头看他，“老公……你不喜欢吗？”  
下一秒，两瓣屁股就被王一博抓着捏，轻薄的内裤遭不住如此拉扯，变成细细一条卡在肖战臀缝。王一博被刺激的控制不住力道，眼角发红使劲掌掴，打得臀肉弹性晃动。  
“喜欢，喜欢的要死，小婊子。”王一博低沉的嗓音在肖战耳边炸开，灼热呼吸喷在他敏感耳垂，肖战受不住耳朵被这样玩弄，难耐地塌下腰呜咽，“是你把我弄成这样的……”  
王一博脱下他内裤，后穴简直一塌糊涂，穴内流出的淫液湿湿黏黏，和内裤勾成一道细丝，喘着粗气问他什么时候湿的。  
“想你想的……”  
“放屁，说实话。”王一博掐了一把细腰。  
“嗯……你打人的时候……王一博你好帅哦……”肖战用浸着山城水汽的甜软嗓音撒娇，牵王一博的手到后穴，“快点给我嘛……我好想你啊崽崽……”  
王一博手指探进后穴草草做扩张，许久未造访的软湿小嘴紧紧绞住手指，层层媚肉缠着他，使了点力气拔出来，忍不住满嘴骚话，“老婆你里面好紧，好像处女。”又从口袋翻出避孕套快速用嘴撕开，肖战避开他的手小声的喘息。  
“不要，不要套，你射进来。”  
王一博暗骂一声，额头青筋直跳，滚烫粗长的性器直捅入小穴。阳物顶到深处那刻，俩人都情动难耐，肖战满足的仰头呻吟，细白双腿在王一博背后紧紧交缠。王一博掐着他软白大腿狠狠冲撞，发梢的水顺着鼻梁滴在肖战胸前。肖战被操的神智涣散，被疼爱的酥麻快感席卷全身，小穴里艳红嫩肉吃到熟悉的器物立马湿湿粘粘裹上去，馋嘟嘟得整根吃进不放，缠着往深处吸。  
王一博低头咬住肖战软大乳头吮吸，艳红的乳头被嘬到充血，奶缝大张，乳粒颤颤立起。噬骨的情欲涌上，肖战后穴一股股清液涌出，双手胡乱抱着王一博的胳膊让他玩另一边。王一博边吸边捏，食指中指夹着胀大奶头拨弄，雪白的乳头捏出道道指痕，从上往下看简直淫乱不堪。  
热切贪欲痛饮，许久未见的恋人交错呼吸间都带着甘甜，情潮的热浪咄咄逼人的猛敲太阳穴。肖战始终眷恋的看着王一博，大张着腿忍受狂风暴雨般的操干。  
“王……王一博……你知道吗？我要是个女孩，嗯……女孩……早就被你干死了。”  
王一博失笑，猛掐他腿根处嫩肉，一下下狂顶直往敏感点操，“女孩？没见过那么不争气的女孩，吃了我那么多东西，一个都没怀上。”  
肖战脚趾蜷缩，捧着肚子舒服地喘：“有也被你操没了呀……你是不是人啊王一博……”  
饥渴多时的身体受不住刺激，王一博摸一把肖战前端他便射了出来，后穴也紧跟着高潮绞紧，濡湿的媚肉似有千百张嘴咬着青筋发跳的性器，深处的淫液一股股浇灌在龟头。肖战眨眨眼，故意夹紧小穴逼的王一博射。  
王一博被勾得受不了，一股股浓精射进深处操得肖战肚儿滚圆，犹如怀胎三月。肖战吃到精水，餍足的舔舔唇，软着身子要抱。王一博缓缓抽出性器抱起他，一手压他小肚，股股白液混着淫水淌了两人一身。  
肖战勾着小男友脖颈，撅起小嘴，泛红的眼角还挂着盈盈水汽，认真说：“你以后不能叫我婊子。”  
“嗯，不叫了。”王一博整理他汗湿的头发，拇指磨蹭嘴角小痣，咬着他耳朵轻轻叫：“宝宝。”


End file.
